Picture frames (or “frames”) can be hung on a wall using various hanging means. Wall hooks, saw tooth hangers, hanging wires etc. are some examples of hanging means. The hanging means for different frames are attached at different positions in the frames, especially if the frames are made by different art merchants. An end user intending to hang the frames in a particular layout may place the fasteners for the frames on the wall accordingly to hang the frames. In the example 100 of FIG. 1, an end user intending to hang a number of picture frames 105 in a layout where the top edges of the frames 105 are horizontally aligned, installs fasteners 115 on the wall in an horizontally aligned manner, as shown by horizontal line 110 in FIG. 1. However, the top edges of the frames 105 may not be horizontally aligned because of the varying positions of the hanging means on the frames 105. Thus, the frames 105 may not be arranged in the layout the end user desired.
Regardless of the means used in the frames for hanging, a user who wants to the hang the pictures in a particular layout, typically has to take into consideration the varying positions of the hanging means. One possible way to do this is measure the distance between the top edge of a frame and the hanging means of the frame, and place the fastener on the wall accordingly. This is a complex, tedious, and time consuming process if there are many frames to be hung, as the end user is required to take the measurements for the all the frames to ensure the picture frames are hung on the wall in the desired layout. Further, even if the distances are measured and the fasteners are placed accordingly, the layout may change if the position of one or more frames 105 are changed in the arrangement. For example, if a position of the first picture frame is switched with a position of the second picture frame in the example 100, the top edges of the two frames may not be aligned since the fasteners were installed considering the position of the hanging means of a particular frame.